Je T'aime Plus Qu'hier
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: A series of one-shots of all different ships, canon or non, from Marauders Era to Next Gen. :) Rated M for language and some minor lemons. 1: Teddy/Victoire 2: Remione(lemons) 3: Jily 4: Scormonique(lemons)
1. Teddy & Victoire

**Je T'aime Plus Qu'hier**

**One  
Teddy/Victoire**

Teddy Lupin sat at his desk in his bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and groaned. He tossed his quill down and placed his head in his hands. He heard the soft click of his bedroom door opening and closing again, but didn't look up. He heard the soft patter of feet walking towards him and felt two hands begin to massage his shoulders and he smiled.

"What's the matter, love?" Victoire Weasley asked, as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"All of this N.E.W.T work we have over break is going to kill me."

"I'm sure it's not that bad and you're just exaggerating, _mon coeur._"

"Just you wait. You'll have to do all of this shit next year and you'll understand." Teddy leaned his head back and Victoire ran her hands through his teal-colored hair before kissing him softly on the lips.

"You'll get it, darling." She crooned in her slight French accent. "You're brilliant; incredibly smart actually."

Teddy spun his chair around and pulled Victoire onto his lap. "And you're too kind."

Victoire giggled as Teddy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You know Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are right down the hall asleep, right?"

"And I'll just assume that your mum and dad know exactly where you're at, then, Miss Weasley?" He asked, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"That's different." Victoire laughed again.

"No, it really isn't." Teddy ran his fingers through his girlfriend's long, platinum hair. "And you better stop that laughing shit before they realize you're here."

Victoire pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the door, casting a non-verbal silencing charm. "And that fixes that problem, now, doesn't it? Besides, it's been two years and they still don't know about us. I doubt they'll be finding out any time soon. Unless we tell them, of course."

"And ruin all of the fun? I don't think so. Can't we just wait to tell them we're together until after we get married?"

"I know that you're done with school in 6 months, but I still have a whole year left after that. You really want to wait a year and a half plus however long it takes us to get married after that?"

"I want to get married the second you graduate."

"What about what I want?"

"You don't want to get married?" Teddy's face fell a bit.

"Of course I do. Just not the day I graduate, for Merlin's sake." Victoire smiled.

"Well, I didn't mean the exact day. I figured we'd wait a couple days... A week at most." Teddy grinned as Victoire's mouth dropped open. "Still too soon?"

"Teddy Lupin, you are ridiculous." Victoire left her boyfriend's lap to go lay on his bed on her stomach. She laid her head on her arms and stared up at him.

" I'm ridiculous because I can't wait to live with you, call you mine forever, and be able to have you any time I want? Because if that makes me ridiculous, then I'm ridiculous as fuck."

Victoire closed her eyes and shook her head, blushing in the process. "You're incorrigable."

Teddy stood up from his chair and walked over to his bed, leaning down in front of Victoire and reaching between his mattresses. He pulled out a ring box from its hiding spot. "I know its a couple days until Christmas, but I can't really give this to you in front of everyone, now can I?"

"Teddy..." Victoire spoke slowly.

"Vic..." Teddy grinned widely.

"Theodore."

"Victory."

"You didn't." Victoire couldn't think if anything to do but stare at Teddy.

"Oh, I did." Teddy opened the small box to reveal a single diamond solitare set in a white gold band. "Marry me. I don't care if it's tomorrow or fifty years from now. Just say yes. I've been in love with you since I was 6, knew I wanted to kiss you since I was 13, and have known since the day you finally said that you'd date me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. For the love of Merlin's saggy left nut, please say yes and stop staring at me like you're a fish out of water."

"Leave it to you to bring a dead, old wizards genitals into your proposal." Victoire took the delicate ring from where it was nestled and stared at it.

"Would you expect anything less of me?" Teddy laughed when she shook her head. "So, drooping testicles aside, what do you say, love?"

"Of course, _mon amour. Je t'aime plus qu'hier et moins que demain._" Victoire kissed Teddy before he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Merlin, I love it when you talk like that." He climbed onto his bed and Victoire rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

"And you know you could have me any time you wanted to now."

"You're the one who wanted to wait for marriage. I'm being a perfect gentleman and honoring that." Teddy kissed her on the tip of her nose and she giggled.

"Well, now we're just that much closer, then."

Teddy rolled onto his side of the bed and Victoire transfigured her clothes into pajamas. "Yes, but you know, that doesn't mean you have to stop doing that one thing with your mouth or letting me sneak peeks at you naked..." He laughed as he received a smack on the shoulder.

"Don't press your luck, Lupin. You're lucky I even do those things." Victoire snuggled up to him and buried her face in his neck.

Teddy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Yeah... I am pretty lucky, aren't I? Not because of those things, but just because I have you."

Victoire sleepily nodded her head. "I love you, Teddy."

"I love you, too, Vic."

X X X

_Translations:_

_Mon coeur: my heart_

_Mon amour: my love_

_Je t'aime plus qu'hier et moins que demain: I love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow_


	2. Remus & Hermione

**Je T'aime Plus Qu'hier**

**Two  
Remus/Hermione**

**A/N: So, this is officially going to become a mash-up of one-shots. Every one will be a different ship. Ships may be both canon or non. And I'll do everything from Marauders Era to Next Gen! Possibly some OCs. None of the one-shots will have any correlation each other. Just whatever I feel like writing! If you have any requests, PM me or leave it in the review section!**

**A/N2: This was inspired by my best friend, Allie, because one day she will marry David Thewlis and I will be her Maid of Honor and Godmother to their beautiful babies. *cough cough* Haha. And maybe this will, in turn, inspire her to finish her Remione fic. ;)**

**A/N3: SMUT. Because I couldn't help it. I didn't start out with the intention of it being smutty, but shit happens.**

Hermione Granger stared at the tiny piece of parchment in her hand. A nervous First Year had hand delivered it to her in the Library where she had been studying. It was only the second week of her first term back after the War had ended. Surely, she couldn't be in trouble. Harry and Ron weren't there to drag her into any mischief. But the note clearly stated that it was very important that she reported to Professor Lupin's office immediately.

Remus Lupin had been in a right state after his wife, Nymphadora, had become one of the many casualties of the blasted War, leaving him to raise baby Teddy all by himself. That is, until Hermione stepped in to take some of the strain off of the already grieving, and now sleep-deprived, werewolf. He almost declined Headmistress McGonagall's plea to take his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again, but it had also been Hermione who persuaded him to accept. Reassuring him that if anything were to happen, she would be at Hogwarts with him. And after only two weeks of classes, Remus was glad that Hermione had been right about it taking his mind off of more depressing matters. It seemed silly to put the weight of his world on such a young girl, but she was wise beyond her years and wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

Hermione packed her things back into her bag and set off for Lupin's office. The whole way there, her mind was racing about what he could possibly need so urgently. Had something happened to Teddy? Was something wrong with Lupin, himself? She couldn't handle more bad news. Bad things had finally stopped happening and the Wizarding World was finally rebuilding itself and coming together in ways that no one had ever imagined.

Remus paced around his office, wringing his hands and awaiting a knock on his door. He hoped Hermione wasn't worrying herself over the urgency of his note, but knowing her, he figured she was. He ran his hands through his greying hair and sighed. The courage he had built up over the past two weeks was waning with every second ticked away on the clock. How was he going to say this to her? How was he going to tell her everything he wanted to say? How was he going to spill this secret that had been digging deeper into him every since she had begun staying in his guest room to help with Teddy? He wasn't. He was going to bullshit something and apologize for worrying her and send her on her way. He couldn't tell her the things that were going through his mind. He couldn't tell her how he felt. And he definitely couldn't tell her the things he thought about in the shower. It was settled. He wasn't going to say anything. He'd just tell her - A knock resounded through the small office. _Fuck._ He thought. _Well, it's now or never. _

_Never! _A small voice far in the back of hs head screamed. _She is too young! Younger than Dora!_

Remus shook the thoughts out of his head as he crossed the floor to answer the door. When he opened the door, all of the negative thoughts left. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a Muggle pencil holding it together and she had a small ink smudge on her left earlobe. Her golden eyes shown brightly and her cheeks were flushed, as if she had hurried faster than she should have to get there. Remus chuckled inwardly, knowing he was right about her worrying.

"Is everything alright, Professor? I got here as quickly as I could, but I was in the library. You know, studying." Hermione placed her bookbag on the ground and sat gingerly on the chair in front of Lupin's desk, while he leaned up against the desk, placing his hands on either side of him on the edge. "Is everything alright?" She asked again.

"Yes, yes. Everything is alright, Ms. Granger. Quite alright. Actually, there's something- Well, the reason I asked you here- " Hermione perched on the edge of her seat and Lupin rubbed his face, closing his eyes. "Fuck." He mumbled. _This was so much easier without her directly in fucking front of me..._

"Are you okay, Professor?" Hermione looked genuinely worried for the man.

"Please, I know I've asked you more that once, call me Remus."

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Old habits, I guess. Just tell me what you wanted to talk to me about. I am all ears, Prof- Remus."

"Ms. Gra- Hermione, you have been a lifesaver these past few months. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. And Teddy absolutely adores you. You're so good with him. When Dora was killed... I was filled with the fear that he wouldn't have someone to look up to as a mother figure, and I hope I'm not getting ahead of myself or that I might offend you, but I feel like you have filled that role seamlessly. I've grown very accustomed to you being in my house everyday..." _Here goes nothing,_ Remus thought. "I've grown rather attached to you, as well. And, well, we're both adults..." _I'm not bloody acting like one right now, though, am I? I'm acting like a hormone-crazed Sixth Year._

"Professor- Uhm, Remus..." Hermione cleared her throat, looking slightly bewildered. "Are you- are you saying what I think you're trying to say?"

"What, erm, what do you think I'm trying to say?" Remus crossed his arms, trying to look nonchalantly at Hermione.

"Do you- Well, there's no other way to say this. Do you have feelings for me?" Hermione's golden eyes pierced through Lupin's green ones. He closed his eyes and his shoulders dropped, before he slowly nodded his head. "Oh, thank Merlin!" Hermione let out a laugh, smiling widly at Remus.

"What's so funny, if I may ask?"

"I thought I was the only one!" Hermione laughed again, grinning like a madwoman.

Remus let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "You- what?"

"I mean, when I started staying to help with Teddy, I didn't. I genuinely wanted to help. And after everything that happened with Ronald... Well, I needed an escape. But being there everyday, I started to feel something for you. You're very... Oh, gosh. There's so many things to describe you. Smart, rather witty at times, a slightly bigger bookworm than I am... Face it, you're me with male genitalia. But you are also extremely attractive. Any woman who doesn't notice that is probably blind. You're a complete horror with potions. And while it's very endearing and cute, I think you'd probably kill yourself if you attempted the Wolfsbane on your own."

Remus stayed leaning up against his desk with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face, his eyes twinkling at the woman in front of him rambling on about, well, him. "So, what do we do?" He asked, when she finally took a breather. "Not that I don't love hearing you talk about me, but this is a little more pressing than how sexy I am mucking up potions." He'd be lying if he said that hearing he talk about him wasn't making his pants region a little tighter.

Hermione thought for a moment, chewing on her lip. "We can't... At least, not until June. Student-teacher relationships are strictly forbidden. You know that. You would be fired and I would probably be expelled. And we can't have either of those things happen. We shouldn't risk it. Honestly, I would love to explore if there is actually anything plausible between us, but I can wait. We really shouldn't risk it."

"But what's life without a little risk?" Remus asked, holding his hand out to Hermione. She opened her mouth to talk, but he stopped her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. He spun them around and picked her up, setting her on the edge of his desk, in the spot he had previously been occupying. "I know the risks, Hermione. But what can I say? I may have been the level-headed one, but I was still a Marauder. There were new risks with that every day because Sirius and James just couldn't stay out of fucking trouble." He chucked sadly at the thought of his deceased friends. He held Hermione's hands in his and stared deep into her honey-colored eyes. "Besides, what I lack in potion-making skills, I make up for with wandwork." He flicked his wand twice at his office door. "Magnificent Silencing Charms... Locks you can't unlock... Just to name a couple." Hermione stared at their hands as he kept talking. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. That was a silly question. But, logically, Remus... There's school rules. And Tonks..."

"Stop. Enough with the logic. I was always the logical one. And it almost kept me from being happy and I wouldn't have Teddy. I love Dora, I do, but she's not here anymore. I've grieved, I've accepted, I've moved on. I do love her and I will love her for the rest of my life for giving me Teddy, but she's gone. You aren't. You survived things you probably shouldn't have. Fuck the school rules. Live a bit, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "You're very passionate when you want something. I think that's the most I've heard that word ever come out of your mouth." Remus looked a little confused, but was smiling nonetheless. "Fuck, I mean." Hermione giggled.

Remus shook his head, laughing. "Of course I'm passionate when I want something. I'm the male-Hermione, remember? So, what do you say? Give it a chance? If it's something we both want, then why not?" He closed a bit more of the space between them, pulling the pencil out of her hair and letting it cascade down her shoulders. His 6'2" frame overshadowed her as she stared up at him, thinking hard. "Stop thinking and just feel, Hermione." He pressed himself closer to her, barely inches from her face.

Hermione jumped a little, feeling him pressing his hardness against her thigh and his warm breath on her face. "Remus-" She breathed out.

"You're still thinking." Remus whispered hoarsely. "Stop. Just go with what you feel."

Hermione took a deep breath and rid her mind of all thoughts. She licked her lips, staring up at Remus. "No more thinking. If we get in trouble, It's your fault."

"I will gladly take the blame." Remus smiled as he leaned in, cupping Hermione's face, and carefully placing his lips on hers.

Static electricity filled the air and shot through the two of them like lightning. Hermione tangled her hands in Remus's hair, deepening the kiss, while his hands searched her body frantically, finally coming to a rest under her skirt, at the tops of her thighs. Hermione pushed whatever she could reach behind her out of the way, before wrapping her legs around Remus's waist and leaning backwards onto the desk. 3 1/2 months of sexual tension was about to be released on Remus's desk and she didn't want anything poking her in the back and making it unpleasurable.

Remus removed one hand reluctantly away from Hermione's soft skin to release himself from the confines of his pants. He pulled off her panties and readied himself at her entrance, but first pulled her back up into a sitting position. He didn't want to miss a single thing. He wanted her to cling to him. He wanted to watch her face as he brought her over the edge. And he wanted to see every drop of sweat that rolled down her forehead because of him. Hermione helped him pull his jacket off with a grin on her face.

Remus got everything he wanted. He pushed himself into her and he got to see even the smallest of her facial expressions. She clung to him, one hand clawing at his back while the other became tangled in his hair again, as he pounded into her harder and harder. He kissed off the small beads of sweat that shown at the tip of her petite nose. And he marveled at how her face scrunched up as she came closer and closer to finishing. She called his name out, loudly, and his thrusts became harder and slower and he reached his peak, as well.

Hermione leaned back to lay on the desk again and Remus leaned over her, his hands on the desk, one on either side of her, as he tried to catch his breath. "Marvelous things happen when you stop thinking, don't they?" He said, between ragged breaths.

Hermione placed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Kiss me." Remus obliged and bent his head down, uniting their lips once more. It was a soft, tender kiss, and Hermione smiled into it, which made Remus chuckle. "Thinking sucks. I should stop doing it more often." Hermione cocked her head to the side. "So, does this make me your girlfriend or something?"

"I'd really like that." Remus stood up to fix his pants. "But don't expect any special treatment in class, Miss."

"I wouldn't even consider it, Professor. I'll just get my extra credit after class." Hermione winked. This was going to be interesting.

X X X


	3. James & Lily

**Je T'aime Plus Qu'hier**

**Three  
James/Lily**

Sixth Year Lily Evans burst into the Gryffindor Common Room with guns blazing. Her hair, which was normally a brilliant shade of copper, was a shockingly bright purple. She noticed James Potter sitting in front of the fireplace playing a very heated game of Wizard's Chess with his best friend, Remus Lupin, while Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew watched with very deep interest.

"POTTER! I am going to kill you!" She screeched, scaring the few other people scattered around the room.

The Marauder's looked up and all burst out laughing. Some (Remus) less than others, namely Sirius. "Don't you look smashing, Evans? Did you do something new with your hair? I quite like it." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, come on, Evans. Loosen up. You look good." James said, grinning and shrugging his shoulders.

"My bloody hair is purple! You turned my hair purple! On purpose!" Lily's face was now almost the exact same color as her hair. "Everyone, get out!" She fumed when no one moved and just stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "I am a Prefect! DO NOT make me dock points from my own fucking House! GET OUT!" The twenty or so people filling the Common Room began to quickly pack their things and head out the portrait hole or up to the dormitories. The Marauders stood up to leave, but Lily caught James by his ear as he passed by her. "Not you. You stay here." James turned red. No one wanted to be on the recieving end of angry Lily.

Sirius and Peter walked past Lily, still sniggering. And Remus muttered an apology as he followed behind them. Once Lily and James were the only ones left, Lily let go of James's ear.

"What in the bloody hell possessed you to turn my hair sodding PURPLE?!"

"What possessed me? _What possessed me?!_" James exploded. "You possessed me! Spreading lies about me in Potions! You deserve it!"

"What lies was I spreading exactly, Potter?" Lily said, indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Those- those stupid rules you think I have for getting girls! Those are bullshite and you know it." James huffed.

"Oh, really? Chatting up Dorcas Meadowes just because you heard she fancies you? That's bullshite?"

"You're just mad because I wasn't chatting _you_ up instead." James smirked when Lily began opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, at a loss for words. "Kneazle got your tongue, Evans?"

"Shut up, Potter! It will be a cold day in Hell when I want you to chat me up!"

"You're just mad because I know you fancy me."

"Wipe that smirk off of your face. I do not fancy you." Lily began ticking numbers off on her fingers. "One: You hear that a girl fancies you. Two: You decide she'll be your next conquest. Three: You get the girl. Four: You shag her. Five: You leave a bloody mess for Sirius, or Remus, for Merlin's sake, to pick up, dust off, and do the exact same thing to. Six; Start all over."

James was growing angrier with each number. "I do not do that! I don't-" He paused. She was right. "Well- I mean- I- I don't leave them for Sirius or Remus! That's purely coincidental... They- you know, they do the same for me!" James knew he was losing the fight. "You know, you wouldn't be acting so jealous if you didn't want me." _There. That should shut her up,_ he thought.

Boy, was he wrong. "You are a disgusting, pathetic sod, James Potter. They couldn't pay me a million Galleons to feel anything but distaste for you. I am not... _Jealous_." The word rolled out of her mouth covered in venom.

"Keep telling yourself that, Evans. I know things you don't think I do."

"No, you don't!" Lily shrieked.

"Really? You don't think that your BFF, Marlene, tells Sirius everything you tell her as pillow talk? Which means that Sirius tells me." James winked.

Lily froze. Stupid big-mouthed Marlene. "She- she does not! I do not have feelings for you, Potter. Keep dreaming."

"You think I'm endearing."

"I think you're a pervert."

"You want in my pants as bad as I want in yours."

"I want to cut off what you have in your pants and feed it to the giant squid."

James took a step closer to Lily. "You love me."

"I loathe you, actually."

He stepped closer again. "One: I hear a girl fancies me." Lily stared at him blankly as he stepped closer, still. "Two: I get pretty excited since I've had a crush on this girl since the first day I saw her on the train." Lily huffed. "Three: And this is the hardest step since she's just as stubborn as she is beautiful, but I get her in the end." He brushed Lily's hair behind her ear, which she responded by rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. But the small blush creeping up her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by James, who smirked. "Four: I never let her go." Lily could feel his breath on her lips as he leaned in. "Five: I marry her." Lily dropped her arms, defeated. "Six: She tolerates me for the rest of our lives and I love her even after I'm dead." James leaned in all the way and placed his lips on hers, smiling.

Lily tried resisting the kiss, but it was too difficult. She snaked her arms around his neck, and James pushed her up against the wall, resting his hands on her waist. The kiss deepened as James's tongue gained entry into Lily's mouth. She broke away. "I hate you, Potter."

James grinned. "I know you do, Evans. But I'll grow on you. Just you wait and see." He captured her lips with his again. After a significant, and mindblowing, snogging session, James broke away and pressed his forehead to Lily's. "I'm sorry for turning your hair purple. I can fix it, if you'd like."

"It's kind of growing on me. I think I'll keep it this way for a bit." Lily laughed.

"What about me? Think you'll keep me around for a bit?"

"Only if you quit begin so pathetic around me."

"Sounds like a good deal." James went to kiss her again, but was interrupted by applause coming from by the portrait hole. Three pairs of clapping hands, to be exact. The pair whipped around to the noise.

"Way to go, Prongs!" Sirus whooped. "Maybe now he'll shut up about you, Evans."

James blushed. "Sod off, Padfoot." He mumbled.

"Oh, Jamesy, you know you're like a- well, like a little, lost dog." Sirius winked.

"I don't think I'm the dog, _Padfoot._"

"Quit making fun of him, Pads." Remus said, laughing. "Let him be happy."

"But making fun of him makes me happy. What about my happiness, Moony? Does that not count for anything?" Sirius laughed, while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you two." Remus said to Sirius and Peter. "Let's let them have some time alone." He all but dragged the two boys back out of the portrait hole.

"Sorry about him..."

"Oh, don't worry about Sirius. You've given me an idea of what to do to him." Lily laughed, indicating her hair.

"Not his hair, Lily! You know he loves it more than he loves himself. And that's a lot!"

Lily shrugged. "Oh, well. Maybe he'll learn to shut his trap."

James laughed and said, "Probably not," as Lily pulled him in to kiss him again.

"You're probably right." Lily said, right before their lips made contact.

X X X


	4. Scorpius & Dominique

**Je T'aime Plus Qu'hier**

**Four  
Scorpius/Dominique**

**A/N: Smut... :)**

The salty beach air invaded Scorpius Malfoy's nostrils as he looked over at his best friend sitting across the bonfire from him. Dominique Weasley was not your average Weasley. She was an almost exact miniature of her older sister, Victoire, and her mother, Fleur. When they were younger, the only difference between them was that Victoire was seven years older, but now, you couldn't tell that they were sisters even when they stood next to each other. Dominique had dyed her perfect, platinum hair a shiny shade of black as soon as she had moved out. Her ears were gauged to a half inch and she had multiple Muggle tattoos and piercings. Her jeans were always too low, her heels too high, her shirts showed too much of her taut stomach, and her make-up was usually too dark. But she didn't give a fuck about what people thought. Scorpius, on the other hand, was the spitting image of his father. His blonde hair and shining grey eyes were very obviously Malfoy traits. The only difference there was that he was about half a foot taller than Draco, and built like a Beater. Sometimes it looked as if his muscles had muscles.

Dominique was a year younger than Scorpius in school and had been sorted into Slytherin following him and her cousins, Albus and Rose. The four of them were inseparable from the second she was sorted and sat at the table with them in the Great Hall 10 years earlier.

Scorpius grinned as the fire glinted off of Dominique's tongue ring while she laughed at something a boy named Johnathon, who was seated next to her, said. He couldn't help but think that he was pretty lucky to have her as a best friend. He watched as he tipped her beer bottle to her dark red lips to finish it off. He stood up, tossing hs own bottle into a trashcan as he made his way around the fire to Dominique. Leaning down, he whispered quietly into her ear and watched as she blushed crimson before standing up and bading their friends goodbye.

They made it to a safe spot where none of the Muggles at the party could see them, before Dominique entertwined their fingers together, kissed Scorpius hard on the lips, and they Apparated away. They landed with a thud in the bedroom of his flat and he immediately pinned her to the wall, holding her hands above her head. They could taste the alcohol on each other as they kissed fervently. Scorpius only let go of Dominique's hands to run his hands up underneath her shirt. Taking advantage of the freedom, Dominique pulled Scorpius's plain white t-shirt off and raked her nails down his chest.

"_Fuck..._" He growled into her neck as he attacked it, nipping and sucking everywhere he could reach. She had reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked them off expertly, pulling himself out of the confines of his thin cotton boxers in the process.

"That's the... plan..." Dominique's voice hitched in her throat as Scorpius ripped her shorts off and pulled her legs up around his waist. She drug her fingers over his scalp and he groaned again.

"Damn it, Dom..." He moaned as he sheathed himself inside of her in one fluid motion, one hand cradling under her ass, the other pressed against the wall for support.

"_Shit!_" She screamed in pleasure and she found his lips once more. She had one arm wrapped around his neck, nails digging into his shoulder, while the other was tangled in his hair.

"You... okay...?" He breathed, pumping in and out of her.

"Harder. Harder!" She commanded and he obeyed. He thrusted harder and faster, their breathing erratic. "Bed." She moaned. Scorpius turned around and dropped her on the bed, but Dominique shook her head. "My turn." She stated, allowing himself to pull out and she pulled him on top of her and rolled them over. She took in the sight of his impressive erection before placing herself over it and taking him in once more. She placed her hands on his chest and he grabbed onto her hips, helping her as she grinded against him. She watched as his face contorted in intense pleasure and couldn't help but grin.

"Domi, I'm gonna..." He moaned.

"I'm right there with you." As their orgasms crashed over them, Dominique slowed to a stop, leaning over Scorpius, grinning. She stayed where she was for a minute, feeling him pulse inside of her befpre flopped down beside him, trying to catch her breath.

"Merlin, I love you." Scorpius ran his hands through his hair and then paused. "Uhm, I didn't mean... Well, this is... Yeah... Sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Dominique laughed. "Did you mean it or is tha post-coital ecstacy just too much for you?"

"What would you do if I meant it?"

"First, I'd tell you to quit acting like a first year Hufflepuff and be honest about your feelings. Second, I'd ask you why you haven't said it sooner. So...?"

"Never felt right, I guess. I mean, what about you?" Scorpius rolled onto his side to get a better look at Dominique.

"We've been sleeping together for this long, so obviously there's feelings there." She said, with a 'duh' tone to her voice.

"Obviously." Scorpius deadpanned. "Seriously though, Domi. I don't want to make this weird."

"It's not weird. Like I said, obviously I have feelings for you. I just don't have a label to put on them just yet, I don't think..."

"What do you think about dating? You and me?"

"You know if we dated, then we'd have to stop sleeping together for a while." Dominique stared at Scorpius seriously.

"Well, if you feel that way, I mean, I guess I wouldn't have a problem..."

"I'm fucking with you. We've been sleeping together for seven years, why would we stop because we put a label on what we're doing?" Dominique laughed as Scorpius turned scarlet. "I would date the fuck out of you, by the way. Treat you like a real woman should."

"Well, if that's the case, I should have asked a lot sooner. Merlin, what will our parents say?" Scorpius chuckled.

"_My_ parents won't care. They've always loved you. _Your father_, on the other hand, might have a heart attack if you tell him you're dating a Weasley."

"He loves you. Thinks you're good for me and all that." Scorpius leaned over the side of the bed to grab his jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and handing it to Dominique before doing the same for himself. "Even though you're probably the worse person in the world for me at times."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dominique asked, pretending to look offended.

"Because you're all rebellious and that bullshite." Scorpius said simply, hitting his cigarette.

"Well, I can't deny that. But they can't tell us what or who to do... We're in our twenties. Haven't lived at home in ages. We're practically adults." Dominique grinned, taking a drag of her own cigarette.

"Can I kiss you?" Scorpius asked. They had never kissed before with out it leading to sex.

"I think I'd be offended if you didn't kiss me now. You know, considering I'm your girlfriend and everything."

Scorpius took her face in his hands, grinning. "Girlfriend. I like the sound of the, Domi."

"I like it, too." Dominique grinned as their lips met for the first time just because.

X X X


End file.
